Gideon vs Trixie
Gideon vs Trixie is a What If DBX by Pure King of Rage. Description Gravity Falls vs My Little Pony: Two characters that perform shows and are rivals to the main characters. Intro Welcome to DBX NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX One sunny afternoon in Gravity Falls, everybody was gathered around a stage to somebody perform. But this wasn't just anybody, no it was somepony as the figure itself on stage was revealed to a blue unicorn wearing a magician costume. It was the Great and powerful Trixie as she perform several different magic tricks on stage, much to the crowd's amusement. "Wow she's good!" said someone. "Yeah who knew a talking horse can perform such amazing tricks!" agreed someone else. 10 minutes later the show was just about over as the crowd then claps. "Thank you, thank you! Be sure to tell your friends all about the great and powerful trixie!" said Trixie as she appeal to her crowd. Sooner than later the crowd left all but one boy. But this wasn't just any boy, he had stylish hair and was wearing a suit, this boy was none other lil Gideon Gleeful. Gideon then approach the stage with an angry look on his face. "Why hello there fellow trixie fan, are you here for an autograrh?" asked Trixie. "No I don't want your lousy autograph! I'm here to shut down your magic act!" shouted an angry Gideon. "What?!" Trixie said in confusion. "There's only room for one star in this town and that's me! So either you leave or I'll force you to leave!" shouted Gideon. Trixie then laughs and decided to speak up. "Very funny, now why don't you run home you little brat or suffer the wrath of the great and powerful trixie!" said Trixie. Just then Gideon uses telekinesis to lift Trixie into the air and toss her against a tree. Trixie gets up and glares at Gideon. "Oh you want to fight?! Then bring it on!" shouted Trixie as she got into a combat stance. HERE WE GO! Gideon uses his telekinesis to grab three large rocks and tosses them at trixie. Trixie barely dodges them and shoots a beam of magic towards Gideon, But he dodges it by rolling out of the way. Trixie uses her telekinesis to grab a log and uses it as a baseball bat and whacks Gideon into the air, sending him flying. Gideon uses his telekinesis to stop in mid air and floats back to trixie. "Nice trick kid, but get a load of this!" shouted Trixie as she pulls out an amulet nwcklace, puts it on, and her horn glows red. "Now to you shall feel the wrath of the great and powerful trixie!" shouted Trixie as she shoots a beam of magic towards Gideon again. Gideon barely dodges the beam and uses his telekinesis to grab 5 large rocks and launches them towards Trixie. Trixie smirks and destroy the rocks with a wave of magic. Trixie grabs Gideon with her telekinesis and tosses him to the ground, knocking the necklace off of him. Gideon tries to grab the necklace, but Trixie destroys it with her magic. "My Necklace!" shouted Gideon. Trixie laughs and fires a wave of magic towards Gideon. Gideon dodges it and runs towards the opposite direction. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Trixie as she grabs Gideon with her magic and tosses him away into the air. Gideon manages to grab onto a tree and lands near his garage, where he finds his giant robot and grins evilly. Trixie was just about to leave the town, when she heard a stomping sound coming her way. She turns around and sees Gideon marching towards her in his giant robot. "I command you to halt!" shouted the Gideon-bot. Trixie was unphrased by the Robot and fires a beam of magic towards it, but Gideon dodges it by jumping out of the way. Trixie then uses her telekinesis to lift the robot into the air, and begins to slam it all over the ground. Trixie then lets go of the robot and leaves it on the ground, and walks away. The Gideon bot then picks up a large rock and throws it towards trixie. Trixie was unable to sees the robot coming at her as her back was turned, and get sent hurling into a tree. Trixie crawls on the ground and was about to use her magic again, but the Gideon bot grabs her, and yanks the necklace off her neck. "No more magic businesss!" shouted Gideon as he crushes the necklace with the robots hand. "My necklace!" shouted Trixie. Gideon laughs and proceeds to tear trixie in half and tosses her dead body to the ground. "Woo yeah! Now that takes care of that!" said Gideon as he then does a victory pose. Aftermath The Gideon bot walks back to his garage, soon after the Mane six and Starlight Glimmer arrives, and are shock to see the dead body of trixie. Conclusion This DBX's Winner is Gideon! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts